kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Infiniva
|author = Kei Sunado }} is a Japanese fan-adaptation of the created by , written and directed by Kei Sunado, and produced by and . It is the first Kamen Rider series to be directed by Kei Sunado, who would go on to direct multiple series afterwards, even after the end of Infiniva, also directing multiple future adaptations of the which he would link together into one cohesive universe. Besides that, it is the first series in the history of the franchise to air more than two seasons, the previous record held by /'' '' and which would air two seasons. It would also serve as the first fully-directed cross-over season of the franchise, previous examples of cross-overs being limited to movies and specials. The series would officially begin airing in the fourth quarter of 2019, with the first episode airing on a Saturday, marking the first time a Kamen Rider series would air on a different time-slot than usual, taking the Saturday time-slot as the Sunday time-slot would be taken up by its main franchise counterpart, . It would then air alongside Zero-One in the Super Hero Time slot, being partnered by their Super Sentai counterpart, |騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー|Kishiryū Sentai Ryūsōjā}}. After ''Ryusoulger's conclusion, they would later be joined by the 2020 Super Sentai series, |魔進戦隊キラメイジャー|Mashin Sentai Kirameijā}}. Plot , a fourth-year high school student, and member of the Student Council of Hōseki Gakuen, finds himself entombed by a mysterious plot to overthrow the world starting from the confines of his school, after he discovers that some of his juniors are part of the mysterious and elusive group known as the (I.W.A.E.), who dedicate themselves to studying the concept of parallel worlds and their existence. As he, alongside the group discover that there have been multiple distortions throughout the regions nearby the academy, defaulting their observations to other worlds interfering within the world's fabric of space and time, causing interference that summons other worlds' heroes to this one. However, with it, also comes mutant-like monsters that no world has ever seen before. Donning an experimental device created by the members of I.W.A.E. with spare parts recycled from various other projects, he dons the title of , as he becomes the hourglass-themed Rider, , guided by I.W.A.E. and tasked to repair the space-time continuum, while defeating these mutant-like monsters, all the while discovering himself in a journey like no other. Characters Kamen Riders Allies Hōseki Gakuen Infinite Worlds Association and Establishment The main organization behind the creation of the Hourglass Driver, that created the warrior known as '''Infiniva', Aozora Hanabi would found the club during her fourth year, as a way to research regarding the existence of parallel worlds interfering with their world, whilst also finding a way to reach out to a few of her juniors, most of which were transfer students from other countries. Interestingly, almost all of the non-fourth year members of the I.W.A.E. are transfer students. * : One of the fourth-year members of the I.W.A.E., and Kei's classmate, who also is the one behind the founding of the organization, after being exposed to the concept of infinite worlds due to an accident that left here with hidden powers. Her main element is 'Firework'. * : One of the fourth-year members of the I.W.A.E., and Kei's and Aozora's classmate. Originally joining the club simply because she was forced to by Aozora, who is her closest friend, she eventually becomes the linguist advisor for the club, helping to translate documents from all across the world. Her main element is 'Language'. * : One of the third-year members of the I.W.A.E., and a junior to both Kei and Aozora. He would join the club because of his connections to Ayase, being close friends with both her and Kei. He would be one of the jokesters of the organization, keeping a optimistic approach. His main element is 'Joke'. * : One of the second-year members of the I.W.A.E., and a junior to both Kei and Aozora. Working in the Junior Division of the Student Council of Hōseki Gakuen, alongside Kei, they both are somewhat familiar with teach other, occasionally partaking in rounds of chess with Dancho. His main element is unsurprisingly 'Chess'. * : One of the first-year members of the I.W.A.E., and a junior to both Kei and Aozora. A half-Japanese half-American transfer originating from Egypt, who was born while his parents were on duty, she would return to Japan seven years before the events of Infiniva, entering a gifted school for young children for a few years, before being transferred to Hōseki Gakuen pre-series. His main element is 'Gift'. * : One of the first-year members of the I.W.A.E., and a junior to both Kei and Aozora. A transfer student who was born in France, and studied in Kazakhstan before coming to Hōseki Gakuen, she is currently acquainting herself with the Japanese culture. Her main element is 'Tea'. * : One of the first-year members of the I.W.A.E., and a junior to both Kei and Aozora. A descendant of a family whose first names are somehow related to fire, most likely a thing of tradition, she is close friends to Elizabeth, and also one of the juniors Kei is close to. Her main element is 'Fire'. * : One of the first-year members of the I.W.A.E., and a junior to both Kei and Aozora. A transfer student from Malaysia, she was selected to enter Hōseki Gakuen as part of an art scholarship offered by one of the megacorporations of the country. Her main element is 'Art'. * : One of the first-year members of the I.W.A.E., and a junior to both Kei and Aozora. A female with an unorthodox name and an equally odd liking for cats, Elizabeth is one of the few juniors that Kei would be close with. Eventually, midway through the story, it would be revealed that she had feelings for Kei, which would be reciprocated. Her main element is 'Crystal'. * : One of the first-year members of the I.W.A.E., and a junior to both Kei and Aozora. An avid fan of DnD, and a live streamer for Twitch, his idea for a game of Dungeons and Dragons played by the members of the I.W.A.E. one night would result in Kei discovering of their existence, putting the events of the story in motion. His main element is 'Dragon'. * : One of the first-year members of the I.W.A.E., and a junior to both Kei and Aozora. An expert at mathematics, and a gifted individual in the subjects of algebra and calculus, he is one of the masters behind the brains of the organization. His main element is 'Mathematics'. * : One of the first-year members of the I.W.A.E., and a junior to both Kei and Aozora. Another transfer student originating from Germany, given such name by her mother, she transferred to Japan for three years before the events of Infiniva. She seems to have feelings for Alice, which would be reciprocated by her during the events of the story. Her element is 'Philosophy'. Other-world Heroes * * Villains Mutants Generals Mutants * : A mook-level mutant created using the world-DNA of Ryūko Matoi, which powers itself using the Life Fibres. Its full name is the . * : A mook-level mutant created using the world-DNA of Satsuki Kiryūin, which powers itself using the Life Fibres. Its full name is the . Other-world Villains Others Arsenal * ** : Infiniva's main transformation device, originally created by I.W.A.E. to be used by Aozora Hanabi. However, during a surprise attack, Kei would be the first official user of the Hourglass Driver, using it to transform against the Crimson Blood Mutant. ** : The main transformation trinket, inserted into the Hourglass Driver's main slot. Through the on each end of the Hourglass Starter, Infiniva can augment his powers using the Hero Prisms to boost his attacks and defense accordingly. ** : Secondary trinkets utilized by Infiniva, that can be inserted into the Sand Slots located on the Hourglass Starter to augment Infiniva's powers with the abilities of otherworldly heroes. Episodes # Fan-Casting Notes * The acronym of the Infinite Worlds Association and Establishment (I.W.A.E.) is a reference to the catchphrase of the prophet ( ) from the 2018-2019 Kamen Rider series, '' , which would be acknowledged in-universe by an off-hand comment from Kei. * The Hourglass Driver is designed to be more like the Future Riders' belts from Zi-O, instead of being an entirely unique belt. This design choice was intentional, as mentioned by the creator, in order to keep in tradition with the fact that the Driver was made based off previous designs using scavenged parts. References External Links